Peter Pan
Only suitable for summon as Saber or Rider. But Rider is low chance of happening due to his legend of only gaining a ship after defeating Cap Hook. Profile: Identity: His Name is Peter Pan, The Appearance: Depicted as a Young Boy that wears clothes out of leaves and cobwebs or a green tunic, tights and a green cap with a red feather. Depending on his summoning, Peter Pan may have elf ears or features of birds. Personality: A stereotypical boastful and careless boy. Always claiming to be the greatest and is nonchalant about everything. He even gets extremely cocky even in danger. Stats: Strength: D Endurance: D+ Agility: C Mana: E Luck: B Personal Skills: 1: Magic Resistance - Rank D ( Due to the magic properties of fairy glitter, Peter gets a stronger Magic Resistance ) 2: Riding - Rank D ( He has not ride anything except the wind and Capt Hook's Ship. ) 3: Eye of the Mind False - Rank C ( Peter can sense danger ) 4: Innocent Monster - Rank E ( Due to the many variation in his stories over the years, his body as a Servant is affected physically. He may appear to have glitter / fairy dust on him. He may have bird-like feathers and even elf ears. ) Abilities: 1: Flight 2: Mimi Cry ( Peter can mimic any voice ) 3: Equipment: Noble Phantasm: 1st: The Tales of Peter Pan, The Nameless Cutlass - Rank E/EX ( Anti-???) As a Saber, Peter has to have a sword Noble Phantasm. But his only weapon was a nameless cutlass but now embodies all of Peter Pan's tales and his very writing. It grants 3 ability. It grants flight to Peter Pan. Not only that, It allows Peter to imagine any objects into existence, only limited by his imagination. But as this power is almost equal to gods, the Holy Grail has limited this power to require mana equal to items created as well. It is considered an EX rank due to this one ability. His Strongest Attack is to create hundred of items to crush his enemies before recreating a giant Pirate Ship to crush his enemies. Another ability that the Cutlass now holds that Peter Pan can copy any skills if his Luck is high enough due to writer saying there is almost nothing that Peter can do. One can increase the chance of this skill by using it in Neverland 2nd: Never Land, The Land where Peter Pan Lives The Land where Peter Pan and his adventures resides in. He can manifest part of the Never Land as an Reality Marble. This increases Peter Pan strength as he is standing on his famed land. He can also call for the Tribe of Lost Boys to aid him in battle. The Tribe of Lost Boys are summoned as extremely weak spirits, not considered Servants due to no fame as individual. By generating enough mana to uphold this Noble Phantasm, one can live forever. Inside Neverland, time will never move. Category:Fate Saber